The invention concerns a self-climbing device having at least one linear drive which produces a relative motion between at least one moving console and at least one mounting rail running in the direction of displacement, whereby the connection between the linear drive and the mounting rail is effected by means of climbing heads arranged at separations from each other which exhibit at least one pivotable locking member, and with locking cams on the mounting rail in the path of the locking member during relative motion between the mounting rail and the climbing head which cooperate with the locking member, whereby the locking member is lifted during relative motion in one direction over the locking cams and, in the other motional direction, abuts on the locking cams so that one climbing head is form-fittingly connected to the mounting rail to block this relative motion whereas, on the other climbing head, a relative motion overcoming the locking cams takes place.
The scaffold section, during climbing, has no direct connection to the ground and no crane is necessary if a linear drive, for example a hydraulic drive, is provided for on the scaffolding which, in a working step, lifts the scaffold section on the mounting rails, and in another working step, lifts the mounting rails relative to the scaffolding section.
In self-climbing devices which are known in the art as, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,483, the connection between the linear drive and the mounting rail is effected by pivotable pawls arranged at separations from each other which exhibit two separated support teeth. The support teeth are lifted over the locking cam during relative motion between the pawl and the mounting rail in one motional direction, whereas they abut on the locking cams in the other motional direction so that the one pawl is form-fittingly connected in a locking fashion to the mounting rail following this relative motion whereas the other pawl carries out a relative motion which overcomes the locking cam.
With this type of relative motion the pawl can improperly jam or may not pass by the locking cam in the desired manner. This leads to a jamming of the individual construction elements or in fact to the lack of engagement of the pawl at the locking cam so that the climbing device is not sufficiently safe.
It is the underlying purpose of the invention to simplify and render more secure the drive mechanism in this type of self-climbing device.